


omgcheckplease sent you a photo

by dragonQuill907



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Shitty's a good Friend, sorry if I offend you with bitty's shitty southern "accent", they don't meet at samwell, who knows how tags work anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonQuill907/pseuds/dragonQuill907
Summary: Jack Zimmermann stared down at his phone, his mouth dry.On the screen was a picture of a blond boy in short shorts, a tight Samwell t-shirt, and flip flops. His tan legs were crossed at the knee, and his head was tipped back, eyes closed, pink lips smiling up at the sun.Wow.He might be in love.





	omgcheckplease sent you a photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lphillips1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lphillips1994/gifts).



> lol hey I'm back and it's been like. 8 months or whatever but it's all good

Jack Zimmermann stared down at his phone, his mouth dry.

On the screen was a picture of a blond boy in short shorts, a tight Samwell t-shirt, and flip flops. His tan legs were crossed at the knee, and his head was tipped back, eyes closed, pink lips smiling up at the sun.

_ Wow. _

He might be in love.

~*~*~

At first, it had only been pictures of pie. He’d thought that it was Shitty trying to tempt him off his diet, but the suspicious lack of swearing proved that wasn’t the case. Jack had shrugged off the first picture. People sent things they didn’t mean to all the time, even if they were better with social media than he was, and he didn’t need to dwell on the reminder of what he couldn’t have. Even if the pie crust was flavored with maple and brown sugar.

The next picture came weeks later. The pie was pecan, followed by a shot of latticed strawberry rhubarb the next day.

Jack had frowned, clicked on the account, and scrolled through the pictures.

 

[Shot of apple pie from the side. Small leaves are cut out of the top crust, letting the filling show.]

**omgcheckplease** My maple-crusted apple pie is a favorite around Samwell! The boys on my hockey team can’t get enough.

1,297 likes

 

[Shot of pecan pie from above. The pie has one slice taken out of it.]

**omgcheckplease** Pecan pie made with my mama’s recipe!! Keep a lookout for my next video!

1,328 likes

 

[Close-up of lattice on cherry pie. The crust is golden brown, and the filling is fresh.]

**omgcheckplease** My daddy always said he’s only fallen in love twice: once with my mama and then with her cherry pie. Next video is already posted!!

1.410 likes

 

[Shot of a boy and his mother. Each has golden hair, brown eyes, and a pie in their hands. They are standing behind a kitchen counter.]

**omgcheckplease** I love baking with my mama! This wonderful woman taught me everything I know. I know my boys sure are grateful!

1,386 likes

 

_ He’s cute. _

_ And he plays hockey. _

_ And he goes to Samwell. _

_ Huh. _

~*~*~

Since then, Jack had been enamored with the boy - Bittle. Not only did he watch all of Bittle’s YouTube videos, but he began to check Bittle’s Instagram religiously. He didn’t follow him, obviously, because… Bittle had to  _ know _ he’d sent those pictures to Jack, and Jack didn’t know how to respond, and… He just couldn’t do it. The thought sent anxiety coursing through his veins. He’d actually had to put his phone down and go for a jog to calm down.

Bittle kept sending him pictures. Most of them were pie. Some were pictures of him and his mother or his teammates. There were a few of the Faber, some with Bittle on the ice and some without. Jack remembered the Faber well. His mom brought him to Samwell almost every year for their alumni galas. She always said it could be a home for him like it was for her.

Jack kept staring at the pictures. He was mostly just confused. Once was a mistake. Twice was a stupid mistake. Three times? That wasn’t a mistake. That couldn’t be a mistake. But there wasn’t any reason for Bittle to send Jack pictures of himself. They didn’t even know each other.

Jack kept admiring the pictures. Jack liked hockey, and he liked photography. He knew photography. The pictures were good. They were good pictures. The lighting, the setup, the variety of angles and subject matter… they were good pictures.

Jack kept admiring  _ Bittle.  _ He was cute and small and blond. He played hockey and baked pie and spent time with his mother and always replied to every question he was asked. He wanted to help people learn, not to prove he could make the best pie crust (which Jack was sure he did). His voice was smooth, and his accent was adorable, and his smile made Jack smile too.

This was not good.

This was really, really, really not good.

~*~*~

“Zimmboni! How you feel? You feel happy?”

Jack turned off his phone and threw it in his locker. It crashed against the back wall as he spun around to face his teammate.

“Hey, uh, Tater. What- What makes you say that?”

“Your face look happy. You smiling! You are never smiling.”

“I’m not- I’m not smiling about anything. Is Marty on the ice already?”

“Marty is on ice. Can wait few minutes. You tell me why you are smiling.”

“Uh. It’s been a good morning, I guess?”

Tater narrowed his eyes. “Sure, Zimmboni. You tell me eventually.”

“Haha. Yeah. Let’s get out there before George pulls her hair out.”

“Hahaha! You right. George kill us if we late again.”

Jack should have known that  _ someone _ would corner him after practice. He really should have known.

“Hey, Jack, is something wrong?” Marty asked.

“Haha.” Jack blushed. “What do you mean?”

“You seemed a little off today,” Thirdy replied. “You’re normally way more focused on practice.”

“Is there a family thing, or…?”

“‘Cause we can help, you know, if you need it.”

Jack had never had a great time fitting in anywhere. At school, he’d been too awkward to make friends, and after the overdose… Well, to say the least, no one had been clambering for his autograph. It was miracle enough that the Falcs signed him a year later.

The guys on the team had been welcoming enough. They didn’t ask him about the overdose or about his dad or about… anything, really. They invited him to team dinner parties and out jogging and all the regular stuff. Jack was just too awkward to fit in, especially since his security blanket was off at Harvard.

He still texted Shitty every day, and they skyped every week, and they’d promised to meet up at least once a month during the off-season. But he wasn’t there to be a social buffer. So… things weren’t the smoothest they could be.

“I don’t need help,” Jack said. He wanted to hit himself. “Uh, that sounded bad.”

Thirdy laughed. “It’s all right, kid. You sure everything’s fine?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack assured. He tugged his shirt over his head. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

Marty shrugged. “All right. Still, let us know if you need anything, Zimms.”

“Yeah, I… I will. Thanks, guys.”

“Zimmboni! Smile!”

Jack spun around to see Tater holding his phone. The camera snapped, and Jack’s heart sank.

“I take your picture. To put on the Instagram.”

“Tater, do  _ not _ post that.”

“Too late!”

“Tater!”

 

[Blurry shot of shirtless Jack Zimmermann in the Falcs locker room. One hand is held up in an attempt to cover himself. His torso is still clearly visible.]

**jzimms1official** Hacked Zimmboni!! Why he not post anything here??? @amashkov_ #gofalcs #hockey #zimmboni #practice

 

“Why you have no followers? Zimmboni? You are funny!”

“I have followers.”

“You have ten point four, I have four hundred.”

“Thousand?!”

“Yes! I am funny. I post good pictures.” Tater gasped. “You follow B too?!”

Jack’s heart stopped. “What?”

“Eric! B! He is very small and he makes the beautiful pie.”

“Haha. I don’t follow. Um. I don’t follow anyone named Eric. Why do you, uh. Ask?”

“He like picture I take!”

Jack held out his hand. “Gimme.”

“I follow B for you.”

“Tater!”

Poots and Snowy started cackling. Jack whipped around to face them.

“Oh, Zimmboni! They all reposting!”

 

[Blurry shot of shirtless Jack Zimmermann in the Falcs locker room. One hand is held up in an attempt to cover himself. His torso is still clearly visible.]

**falcs24snow** YEAH J-Z show some skin!! @jzimms1official #gofalcs #hockey #thatswhati’mtalkingabout

 

[Blurry shot of shirtless Jack Zimmermann in the Falcs locker room. One hand is held up in an attempt to cover himself. His torso is still clearly visible.]

**pootsofficial** getting steamy in the locker room @jzimms1official ;) ;) ;) #falcs #gofalcs #earlymorningpractice

 

[Blurry shot of shirtless Jack Zimmermann in the Falcs locker room. One hand is held up in an attempt to cover himself. His torso is still clearly visible.]

**stmartin33** welcome to the team @jzimms1official #falcs

 

Jack groaned. “Is this cyberbullying?”

“No, Zimmboni. Is how we say we love you!”

“Oh. Um. Thanks. You couldn’t have waited until I put a shirt on, though?”

“People not like that. You get more followers if you not wearing clothes.”

“Excellent advice.” Marty laughed. “Sorry, kid. Had to do it.”

Jack rolled his eyes and threw on a falcs shirt before throwing his gym bag over his shoulder.

“All right. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“You got hot date, Zimmboni?”

“Hah. No.”

~*~*~

“You motherfucking legend. Jack Zimmermann, my goddamn hero.”

Jack laughed into the phone. “Hey, Shits. What’s up?”

“Nothing much, man, just packing. Looking forward to our sleepover.”

“We’re adults, Shitty. We don’t have sleepovers anymore.”

“Fuck that. We’re having a sleepover and you know it. I’m pumped as shit. I haven’t seen you in years.”

“It’s been three weeks.”

“Well, it feels like fuckin’ forever. I’ll be at your place in like two hours. What are we eating?”

“Uh. There’s that Chinese place down the street from my apartment?”

“Fuck yeah, man. Let’s do it.”

“All right. Sounds good.”

“Amazing. See ya. Can’t text and drive.”

“We’re not texting.”

“It’s the principle, Jack.”

Shitty hung up the phone, and Jack leaned back. He turned on the flatscreen and browsed Netflix for a little while, looking for something good. He thought about another episode of  _ Parks and Rec _ or  _ The Office, _ but those were always shows he watched with Shitty. He skipped a few documentaries he’d been saving and finally settled on something new.

~*~*~

[Blurry shot of shirtless Jack Zimmermann in the Falcs locker room. One hand is held up in an attempt to cover himself. His torso is still clearly visible.]

**jzimms1official** Hacked Zimmboni!! Why he not post anything here??? @amashkov_ #gofalcs #hockey #zimmboni #practice

9.3k likes

**mrknight42** YES JACK!!! BEAUTIFUL MOTHERFUCKER

**lduansmh** niiiiiiiiiice zimmermann

**bzimms1official** looking good son!! #gofalcs

**mrknight42** omg @bzimms1official did you change your user to match jack’s????

**bzimms1official** @mrknight24 sure did!! tell your mom I said hi, shitty! how’s school?

**mrknight24** oh it’s great @bzimms1official how’s having a son in the nhl???

**bzimms1official** @mrknight24 I wake up every morning prouder than ever!!!

~*~*~

Jack’s apartment door swung open, and Shitty strode in, throwing his overnight bag on the floor.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Jack paused the television. “Hey, Shits.”

“What’s up, brah?” He looked past Jack. “Is that Mary fucking Berry?”

“Who?”

“You’re watching  _ The Great British Bake-Off _ and you don’t even know who Mary Berry is? She’s only the most powerful and revered woman in England.”

“That’s not the Queen?”

“Fuck the Queen and her imperialist ass.”

“O-kay.”

“Why are you even watching this?” Shitty’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, bruh. Is this like porn for you?”

“What?!”

“You can’t eat this shit because you’re on your professional hockey diet. Is this like-”

“No!”

Shitty raised his hands in surrender. “All right, man. I’m just sayin’.”

Jack frowned. “You ready to go, or…?”

“Nah, man, lemme put my shit away. We’re gonna cuddle so  _ fucking  _ hard tonight it’s ridiculous.”

“Should Lardo be worried?”

“Ha, ha, Jackie boy. Get ready for the time of your life.”

~*~*~

Halfway through dinner, Jack’s phone buzzed. He nearly choked when he saw the notification.

**omgcheckplease** sent you a photo

Jack wasted no time unlocking his phone and opening the message.

He stared down at his phone, mouth dry. Bittle sat with his (very, very bare) legs crossed at the knee, neck exposed, face turned towards the sun. He was radiant.

_ Wow. _

Jack might be in love.

“Jack. Jack! Brah, whatcha lookin’ at?”

“I… Um. Maybe you can- Maybe you can help me.”

“Yeah, man, what’s up?”

“Uh, okay. So this person- this guy has been sending me pictures on Instagram? And I don’t know who he is.”

“Fuck, man, are you getting dick pics?”

“No!”

“I’m just saying, as your best friend, if you’re getting dick pics, you need to show me.”

“Shitty, I’m not- They’re not dick pics. They’re pictures of, like, pie.”

“Pie?”

“Yeah.” Jack swallowed. “And. Selfies.”

Shitty nodded slowly. “Selfies? Like, tasteful?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I see them?”

Jack shrugged. “Here.”

Shitty’s eyebrows nearly touched his hairline. “Holy fuck, Jack. I know this kid. Lards manages his team. Samwell Men’s Hockey?”

Jack didn’t know how to reply. Bittle was too close to him. Before, it was admiration from a distance. This… This was too real, too fast, and Jack was maybe having a panic attack and he needed to get away from Bittle, away from Shitty, away from his phone.

“Shits, I gotta-”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Shitty put his hands up. “Everything’s fine. It’s not a big deal, man. He’s just a person. You’re just a person. Drink some Coke. I’m gonna look through the pictures he sent you just to make sure he’s a good dude. You do some breathing exercises, and I’ll figure this out. All right?”

Jack took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. You do that.”

“All right. Cool. You good?”

“Should be, yeah.”

“Good.” Shitty began to scroll. “Mmhm. Mmhm. Mm _ hm.  _ Mmhm. Okay. Mmhm. All right. I see. So you think he’s hot but don’t know how to start a conversation?”

“No, I- Well, yeah, but I don’t-”

“Are you even following this kid?”

“Tater might’ve followed him this morning.”

“Hm.” Shitty began typing. “Okay. I’m-”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Shitty.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

Jack gripped the edge of the table. “Shitty Knight!”

“Don’t cause a scene, brah,” Shitty said. “Chill the fuck out. Don’t panic. I’m just asking him why he’s sending you pictures.”

“Shitty!”

“I mean, he’s cute, he’s gay, he liked the picture of you shirtless. Why not ask him out? The worst he could say is no.”

“The worst he could say is ‘Look, everyone, Jack Zimmermann likes guys!’” Jack whisper-shouted. “What if he-”

“Jack, man, I’m not asking him out  _ for _ you. You can do that on your own.”

“Shitty-”

“Ho-ho-holy fuck, Jack, we’re gonna text him all night and make popcorn and watch Bake-Off like motherfucking teenagers.” Shitty grinned around a mouthful of lo mein. “Is that why you were watching Bake-Off?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“Amazing.” Shitty’s face dropped. “Did you see his latest post?”

“What? He posted?”

“Yeah, apparently it was three hours ago?”

“Oh. No, I didn’t- I didn’t see it.”

Shitty grinned. “You wanna?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

It was a picture of Bittle wearing a Halloween costume. Jack furrowed his brows. It was September.

“It’s September.”

“Jack, man, he’s wearing a puck bunny costume.”

 

[Shot of a blond boy wearing a bunny costume. His tan legs and arms are exposed. One hand is on his hip, the other curled over his chest. His head is tipped back against a white door, exposing his neck.]

**omgcheckplease** Remind me again why I follow the entire falcs team on instagram? That rookie’s got me all hot and bothered.

Photo creds to @lduansmh !! Thanks so much, Lardo!!!

#halloween #don’tjudgeme #bunny #puckbunny

1,195 likes

**dmnurse28** serving pie AND looks

**lduansmh** yw babe

**adam.b** YES BITTY

**justin.o** BITS WARN A GUY

**chris.chow.sharks** wow bitty you could be a model!!!

 

Bittle looked gorgeous. He looked…  _ Wow.  _

“Yeah. I see that.”

“Aw, Jack’s got a crush!”

Jack’s face burned. “Please don’t.”

“He’s cute! I’m gonna like this picture.”

“No!”

“And I’m gonna follow him from my account, too.”

“Shitty!”

“Man, you know the rookie he’s talking about is you, right?”

Jack swallowed hard. “You think so?”

“Fuckin’ yeah! Who else had half a dozen shirtless pictures posted this morning?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Shitty cackled. “‘Oh. Yeah!’ I love you, Zimms. Never change.”

“Haha. Okay.”

~*~*~

Shitty had made good on his promise.

“Did he reply yet?”

“No. Shut up. Mary’s about to tear apart Andrew’s Victoria sponges.”

“Ha! They look like shit.” Shitty shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Like, really, this is real shit. Why would you give Mary fucking Berry that absolute trash on a plate?”

“Ha. Yeah.”

Jack’s phone buzzed. Shitty and Jack both stared.

 

**1 new message**

Hey Jack! You coming up before the season starts??

 

“Just my dad.”

“Nice. I love your dad.”

 

**2 new messages**

Hey Jack! You coming up before the season starts??

 

Bring Shitty!

 

“Man, I fucking love your dad.”

“Yeah.”

They turned back to the TV.

“Fuck you, Nancy! You didn’t deserve to be here anyway,” Shitty muttered. “Our girl Priya is gonna  _ win.” _

“We could just look it up. This season aired like two years ago.”

“Why the fuck? And ruin all our fun?”

Jack smirked and grabbed his phone.

“Zimmermann, if you tell me who wins, I will fucking murder you.”

Jack didn’t reply.

 

**omgcheckplease** sent you a message

 

“Oh. Hey. Bittle sent me a message.”

 

**jzimms1official:** Am I allowed to ask why you keep sending me pictures?

**omgcheckplease:** Oh my Lord! I am so sorry!! I just wanted to save my pictures after I edited them. I never meant to be a bother. I figured with you bein famous and all that you wouldn’t even see messages from me. You know, I nearly burnt a pie when I saw you followed me this morning. I didn’t think you’d message me!!

 

“Holy shit, Jack. He’s embarrassed. D’you think he knows you know he was talking about you in his last post?”

Jack hadn’t even thought about that.

“I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Be smooth, Zimmermann. He likes you. You like him. Keep the conversation going.”

“Um.”

 

**jzimms1official:** It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me. What do you mean, famous?

**omgcheckplease:** You’re Jack Zimmermann! It’s sort of a Samwell tradition, I guess. Our manager’s boyfriend’s best friend plays for them. Boys at the Haus root for the Falcs.

 

“Aw,” Shitty said. “She talks about me.”

 

**jzimms1official:** I know Lardo. Her boyfriend is Shitty.

**omgcheckplease:** Now Mr. Zimmermann I don’t care if you’re a celebrity, you can’t talk about your “best friend” like that!

**jzimms1official:** Have you ever met Lardo’s boyfriend? His name is Shitty.

**omgcheckplease:** I am just a mess today.

**jzimms1official:** Haha. It’s fine. Why did you think I wouldn’t see your messages?

**omgcheckplease:** I just bake pies and blog about college. You’re a professional hockey player. I’m sure you have more people than just me sendin you all sorts of things.

**jzimms1official:** Not really. It was mostly you. I watched some of your youtube videos. You don’t “just” bake pies. Also, your photography is good for an amateur.

 

“Jack, literally why would you call him an amateur?”

“I didn’t.”

“Jack, you did.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

 

**jzimms1official:** That sounded bad.

**omgcheckplease:** Lol sweetheart it’s okay. I promise I won’t run to PR and tell on you. Lardo and Derek help me take all my pictures. You like photography?

**jzimms1official:** Yes.

**omgcheckplease:** And you watched some of my videos? Oh Lord. I hope you didn’t watch anything embarrassing.

 

“You watched all his videos, didn’t you?”

Jack nodded.

“Shit, you’re so goddamn extra.”

 

**jzimms1official:** Nothing embarrassing. You’re cute.

**omgcheckplease:** You’re makin me blush! You know what I think of you, Mr. Zimmermann.

 

“Is he flirting when he says that?” Jack asked, showing Shitty his phone.

“Says what? Calls you ‘Mr. Zimmermann?’”

“Yeah.”

“Yes. Definitely. That’s one hundred fucking percent  _ pure flirting.” _

“Oh. I’ve never been good at that.”

“No, you haven’t. Luckily, you have me.”

 

**jzimms1official:** Haha. Yeah.

**omgcheckplease:** Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry if I’m makin you uncomfortable. I don’t even know if you’re into guys and here I am flirtin with you over DM.

**jzimms1official:** Samwell isn’t that far from Providence. We could get coffee and you could try flirting in person.

 

“Fuck yeah, Jack! You smooth motherfucker.”

“You told me what to say.”

“I gave you an  _ idea. _ That shit was all you, brah.”

“Hm. Yeah.”

 

**jzimms1official:** Unless you have a boyfriend?

**omgcheckplease:** Oh! I don’t have a boyfriend. You wanna go out? Like on a date? With me?

**jzimms1official:** Yes?

**omgcheckplease:** That sounds great!!

 

“I did it.”

“FUCK YEAH, JACK!”

“Huh.”

 

**jzimms1official:** [Shot of Jack Zimmermann facing the camera. His eyes are icy blue and brooding. Light from a television sharpens his cheekbones. It is the only light in the room. He is wearing a smirk and a blue Falcs t-shirt.]

**omgcheckplease:** <3

**omgcheckplease:** What was that for, sweetheart?

**jzimms1official:** I think I owe you a few pictures…

**omgcheckplease:** You’re a bad man, Mr. Zimmermann.

 

Jack grinned.

“Oh my fucking god, I’m so proud of you right now.”

 

**jzimms1official:** So next weekend? Coffee at Samwell?

**omgcheckplease:** Lookin forward to it, sweetheart. ;) <3

**Author's Note:**

> So if you used to read my sherlock fics, hey. Those were cool but I might not write a lot anymore. I wrote a couple zimbits fics in my absence and that's cool so I'm gonna be posting those.
> 
> On another note, I was gone for like 8 months because I wrote a book?? and it'll be available on Amazon on May 28, 2018. Uhhhhh here's my instagram and website if you wanna check it out??? IG: @echicks.author www.echicksauthor.yolasite.com
> 
> sorry for the self-promo and for how blasé these notes are but that's just my mood at the moment
> 
> anyway thanks and sorry and please consider leaving a comment if you liked the fic


End file.
